


Beneath the Skin

by bioloyg



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (if you call a symbiote controlling your hand masturbation), Angst, First Kiss, If you came here for tentacle porn you're gonna be disappointed, Just realized I made it in time forrrrr!!!, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Xenophilia, also not entirely true but it's the first kiss on purpose and not in the heat of the moment, this is pretty tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioloyg/pseuds/bioloyg
Summary: "Eddie’s heart beats rabbit fast, and his palms begin to sweat worse than the time he asked his middle school crush to the homecoming dance. Now that he’s being forced to acknowledge this, he is fixating, and he loves the feeling of Venom beneath his skin. The implications of that, however, are troubling at best and impossible to navigate at worst."~Eddie comes to grips with the fact that he didn't just enjoy that kiss in the forest because it was Anne. He enjoyed it because it was Venom.





	Beneath the Skin

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here from my Marvel blog, I'm sorry in advance. This type of pairing (and by extension, the "sex" written herein) is not my usual M.O. That said, I needed to write this to get it out of my system. Now I can write humanized!Venom without feeling like a chicken lmao.
> 
> If you're new to me and my writing, I'm also sorry in advance, but only if you enjoy this and want more. I'm a busy grad student and I also have another, really long, fic that has priority over this one - and that shit is on hold because I'm so busy with classes and work. SO, this is my first Symbrock fic and will probably be the only thing I write for the fandom until at least December.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this idea that began rattling around in my brain as soon as I stepped out of the movie theater this weekend. Can't believe Marvel gave us the superhero RomCom we all deserve.
> 
> P.S. Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. Feel free to point out grammatical shit that may have slipped past me.

We all know desire. That itch beneath our skin, unrelenting; the shiver up our spines, undeniable. It warms our toes, sits heavy in our guts, lights up our nerves and _demands_ attention. It will not be ignored. It **cannot** be ignored. Eventually, we all give in, desperate for the sweet feeling of release.

Eddie thought he knew desire. He’s had his fair share of women and men alike; has been both the desirable one and the one burning with desire. He’s tested his limits, been to the brink and back high on that feeling we all chase. Euphoria, zipping from the pit of our stomach into our throat only to be released as a guttural moan.

Then, Eddie met Venom.

With Venom, everything Eddie feels is – it’s _more_. His hunger is near insatiable, no matter what he does or eats. His senses – sight, smell, hearing – are dialed in at all times. And his emotions? They feel like they’ve been fucking broadcast through a megaphone and into a microphone that’s been hooked up to a surround sound system. It’s overwhelming and mildly unnerving, especially when Eddie feels –

**“Your pulse, it quickened. _Why?_ ”**

Eddie quickly looks away from the mirror, away from the illusion of Venom staring back at him. “It’s nothing.”

**“You’re lying to me.”**

“If you know everything why even bother asking?” Eddie grumbles as he walks out of the bathroom. If he doesn’t look at Venom, that feeling in his gut right now is almost easy to ignore. He’s been dealing with it for months, anyway, no sense in addressing it now. Or ever, for that matter.

**“Just because I feel everything you do doesn’t mean I understand it.”**

“Just drop it, Venom,” Eddie tiredly replies. He takes the towel from around his waist and runs it through his wet hair. For a moment, he can feel Venom flare up inside him – a misplaced feeling of irritation that’s not his own. It makes the hair on Eddie’s arms stand on end.

 **“I will not. You’ve been ignoring this for far too long.”** Venom’s voice clicks at intervals, coming out gnarled.

“Stop _fixating_ and ignore it like the rest of us.”

Eddie angrily dries himself off before chucking his towel somewhere in the vicinity of the hamper. He misses, obviously, and he can almost feel Venom rolling his eyes.

**“ _I’m_ not fixating. _You_ were the one fixating in the bathroom.”**

Eddie scoffs and lowers himself onto his bed. He means to sit, but he ends up starfished on top of the comforter staring at his ceiling wondering where he went wrong in life. For a few, blissful minutes there is only silence. Venom doesn’t push the issue and simply fades into the static background of Eddie’s mind. Eddie almost thinks he’s in the clear, too, but then he closes his eyes.

Snippets of the past few months play in his head. Repeats of everything that led him to where he is today, both good and bad. But one of those thoughts lingers…

Eddie is in the forest on his knees, staring down the barrel of a gun. He’s bitter and angry, but above all, he’s hurting. He lost Anne, he lost his job, and he almost lost _himself_ for a minute there. And then _Venom_ – he came in and ruined everything else that was left. Destroyed Eddie from the inside out, organs _and_ mind.

Then Venom saved Eddie. Then the _kiss_ happened, and it flipped everything in Eddie’s mind upside down. Hell, it tilted the entire world on its axis and shifted the paradigm so far out of whack Eddie didn’t even know what he was dealing with anymore. Everything he ever thought – all the things he thought he knew – all of it was wrong somehow.

Kissing Anne never felt like **_that_** before, but with Venom – fuck, with Venom it felt like something was being slotted into its rightful place. Eddie couldn’t tell where he stopped and where Venom was beginning or where Anne even factored in, and he didn’t care. He _doesn’t_ care. Eddie felt that kiss in his soul, and he’s been craving that feeling ever since.

Maybe it’s the danger that appeals to him, the adrenaline high it gave him when he kissed Venom – Anne – when they looked like that. All those teeth, that open maw, and _somehow_ the kiss was almost sensual. Or maybe it was after the fact, when Eddie had Venom back and realized that he felt empty without him.

Eddie doesn’t know the logistics, and he doesn’t care to find out. All he knows is that when he looks in the mirror and sees Venom he _wants_ , and that’s dangerous. Isn’t it?

 **“I see, now.”** Venom emerges from the depths of Eddie’s mind, stopping at the forefront to demand his attention yet again. **“This feeling, it is lust.”**

Eddie sighs as he looks back up at the ceiling, a blank canvas for his messy thoughts. “Can we not do this right now?”

 **“We symbiotes are no stranger to the feeling. Hunger comes in all shapes and forms,”** Venom continues, monologuing almost. **“Tell me, Eddie. What is it that you desire?”**

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Eddie mumbles as he rubs his hands over his face.

 **“Don’t be embarrassed,”** Venom teases.

Eddie drops his hands and scowls. “I’m not embarrassed.”

**“And yet you avoid this feeling every time it flares up. Your pulse quickens, and your body warms as blood rushes to the surface. Especially your –”**

“Okay!” Eddie interrupts. “ _That’s_ enough.”

Venom chuckles, and the sound makes Eddie’s skin crawl in both the best and worst ways. **“I thought it was Anne that you desired,”** He begins. Eddie can feel the distinct thrum of Venom creeping through his veins, moving about as he pleases, everywhere and nowhere all at once.

Eddie’s heart beats rabbit fast, and his palms begin to sweat worse than the time he asked his middle school crush to the homecoming dance. Now that he’s being forced to acknowledge this, he _is_ fixating, and he loves the feeling of Venom beneath his skin. The implications of that, however, are troubling at best and impossible to navigate at worst.

 **“But it’s not Anne that you desire anymore, is it?”** Venom continues before appearing.

Eddie closes his eyes before Venom can look into them. Not that it makes any difference for Venom, but it does for him. “Please…”

 **“Are you ashamed?”** Venom asks. He has hands now and they find their way to Eddie’s face, almost pleading for him to look.

“ _No_ ,” Eddie answers. “That’s not – it’s complicated alright?”

**“Afraid then.”**

Eddie opens his eyes then, but only to level Venom with a look. “You wish.”

 **“Do you trust me?”** Venom asks. His voice is oddly level.

“I –” Eddie stops himself before he blindly answers and thinks about it for a moment. He thinks about how even when he and Venom were torn apart, Venom still came to rescue him – even when finding a new host would’ve been far more sensible. He thinks about how Venom repaired his limbs after the crash, how Venom brought him back from the dead during their fight with Riot, how Venom nearly sacrificed himself in the end just to save the Earth from a terrible fate, and he thinks about that stupid fucking kiss that he just can’t seem to scrub out of his mind.

Maybe his pause was a few milliseconds, or maybe it was years long, but when it’s over Eddie says, quietly, “ _Yes_.”

 **“Good,”** Venom purrs. He leans forward then, slowly, giving Eddie an out.

Eddie _knows_ what’s coming, and he should probably back away from all this, but the desire…

Eddie pulls Venom in, closing what was left of the gap between them hard and fast. The kiss is almost all tongue, which is entirely unsurprising. What _is_ surprising to Eddie is how much he’s enjoying it. Before he could’ve blamed it on adrenaline, or maybe even Anne. Not now though. It’s just him and Venom now. Those clawed hands framing his face, that devilish tongue sliding against his own in an agonizing drag only to wrap around it and trap it in place.

Venom dissolves then, back to hiding beneath the surface, and Eddie is left breathless on his bed. He brings a hand to his mouth and places two fingers to his bottom lip. There’s a small cut there, but that’s a small price to pay for a kiss like that. He wishes he could have another, but he knows how much energy it consumes when Venom appears separately from him.

 **“You want this…”** It’s not a question, at least not entirely, but it _does_ sound unsure.

“Yeah,” Eddie answers easily, surprising himself. “I do.”

There’s another surge of misplaced emotion then, but Eddie can’t quite put a name to it. It’s too many things all at once, complex and undecipherable, but beneath it all is the familiar hint of lust.

 **“Touch yourself,”** Venom urges, once the wave of feelings has subsided. The request is near neutral in tone, but Eddie can feel the undercurrent of want building again. It’s a shared feeling though. Something synergistic, building as the two of them acknowledge where this is going. **“Please,”** Venom adds.

The word knocks the wind out of Eddie’s lungs. There’s no desperation, only surety and a surprising amount of care. Eddie knows Venom cares to some degree, but the severity tends to fluctuate in his mind.

When he hesitates for a tad too long, Venom says, **“I want to feel what you feel.”**

It’s enough to push Eddie over the edge. His eyes roll back as he touches himself – as _Venom_ touches him. The sensation is odd, both his hand and not, and the shared control is impossibly confusing if he concentrates on it too hard. He forgets about everything that was holding him back as soon as Venom flicks their wrist _just_ right though. Venom hums in agreement when Eddie sighs, and their grip tightens as they make their way up over the head again and again and again.

“Bedside table,” Eddie pants. His voice hitches in between one syllable and the next.

The drawer is opened too quickly, and its contents get dumped on the floor, but the lube ends up on the bed beside Eddie soon enough. He clumsily pours it all over their shared hand and strokes himself again, but he only makes it once more before Venom stops him. **“Spread your legs.”**

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eddie hisses. He complies though, slowly opening them up. His slick fingers find their way to his hole, both of his own volition and because Venom is willing it. They prod slowly, only one finger at first. Once they shift position they find a comfortable rhythm, and when Eddie has relaxed enough they add another finger, and then another.

On his own, Eddie wouldn’t be able to hit that spot that makes his vision go blurry – not without a toy at least – but Venom hits it. Venom makes sure Eddie’s able to graze over it each and every inward thrust, and with Venom the feeling is amplified. The ecstasy laced pleasure builds to painful heights, release stayed by something beyond Eddie’s control.

Venom hits that sweet spot harder the next time – _they_ hit it harder. Eddie’s toes curl as a sharp breath is punched out of him, but Venom doesn’t let him stop. Eddie spreads his legs wider, almost unthinkingly, and bites at his comforter as they pick up the pace together. The feeling continues to build until Eddie feels like he’s burning, being consumed from the inside out (in the best way, this time), and eventually he caves. He cants his hips up just enough to give himself the space and grabs the head of his cock. He runs his thumb over the tip and across the slit as what have now become Venom’s fingers fuck him from behind.

 **“Let _go_ ,” **Venom hisses.  **"Stop holding back."**

Eddie lets out something between a moan and a sob as he comes all over his hand and the bed. He collapses shortly after, sighing heavily into the bed. His entire body is tingling because of the rush, but that deep-seated need has died down substantially. It’s still there in the back of his mind, but it’s hardly more than a suggestion. Or maybe it’s a promise from Venom.

This isn’t the last time, this isn’t over, and it _will_ happen again. **“Won’t it, Eddie?”**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm normally a pretty SamBucky heavy blog, but I love a new pairing every now and again so my fandom side blog is looking nice and Venomous rn. Come follow me @ zamnwilson.tumblr.com. I'll probably mess around with some Symbrock headcanons when I don't feel like doing my classwork ;P


End file.
